SlackwareHowTo
Category:Distributions <Gniarf> You can make your own Slackware image for coLinux if you follow those steps : * get the ZipSlack version (small UMSDOS release of Slackware) * install it on your d: disk (second hard drive, you need one of course, formatted as FAT32) * boot it at least once to create the various /dev files * from your working coLinux image, mount your d: as umsdos and copy your d:\zipslack in a new filesystem image * create the necessary /dev/cobd0 files ..., edit its /etc/fstab... ---- http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/colinux22.gif You can remove some sound and CD related software, since they are useless under coLinux. So there are some software that make this image more of a demo image than of a really minimal image. At least one other coLinux user besides me has been using this image with success - and pleasure. It may be interesting with people very familiar with Slackware and willing to stay with their familar distro. Most core and base applications and network packages A,N. wget and ssh are working fine, but there are no X and no development tools - unless you install them. You can install the usual Slackware package like X, perl, python, gcc, KDE, VNC... (symptom : swaret and slackpkg act silly, installpkg and other act weirdly . ok, you need to use the later versions of swaret or slackpkg, NOT the version you can find in ftp://ftp.slackware.at/slackware-9.1/extra/ . get more recent versions. trust me on that) next steps : #change passwords for users root and colinux. add a other user if you want with adduser. #networking ##use netconfing as root to configure your network ##check and edit /etc/hosts and other files like /etc/HOSTNAME as needed. ##by default your hostname is slackware and your domain is colinuxdomain ##also by now ip is 192.168.0.40, gateway is 192.168.0.1, which is the same as the default settings for the Debian image. ##once done, reboot your colinux image or use /etc/rc.d/rc.inet1 restart #add a new user, give it a password in order to use a ssh client (you can not log in with Putty with either root or a user with no password with the current /etc/ssh/sshd_config . feel free to change them, if you really want) #/etc/fstab is set to use : ##/dev/cobd1 as swap and /dev/cobd2 as /mnt (not /mnt/disk) #you may need to use ro root=/dev/cobd0 instead of just root=/dev/cobd0 (same as Fedora) ##just use export DISPLAY, then xterm ##demo there : http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/colinux16.gif bugs so far : if necessary, remove the line 'search mydomain' from /etc/resolv.conf as it may cause name resolution to fail. the line with nameserver should stay there, of course. stop reading there. #find a nice working mirror of Slackware, locate the directories called the_mirror/slackware-9.1/slackware/ and the_mirror/slackware-9.1/patches/packages/ ##you can install the official packages of Slackware with installpkg and pkgtool ##those packages are classified by directories, a for base applications, x for X, kde for KDE... ##some applications will be missing, you can get them from other software repositeries in binary form (at your own risks, as always) or recompile them. #to get X (old) : ##get xfree86-4.3.0 (official from x or latest from patch) and utempter (from l) ##install them with installpkg - no need to edit XF86Config ##then from a normal user, export your display : export DISPLAY=192.168.0.1 then xterm & #to get VNC running ##(get VNC and more fonts, VNC itself is small, less than 1 M but depends on perl, 11 Mo, and maybe others. the basic set of fonts is about 15 Mo. ---- slackpkg quick guide * slackpkg is a wrapper of the usual *pkg utilities - with a nice download feature. * edit /etc/slackpkg/slackpkg.conf * slackpkg update * slackpkg search python * slackpkg install python-2.3.1 swaret quick guide * swaret is more close to apt-get * copy /etc/swaret.conf.new to /etc/swaret.conf then edit it. choose the right mirror * prefer http to ftp mirrors * swaret --update * swaret --install python-2.3.1 oh, and beware amateurish packagers. ---- <Android808> I have tried to install Slackware 10 in many different ways straight from a DVD but have never had any luck. Today I ditched the installer and have successfully installed Slackware 10 using the original installation media. Heres how: To start with you need to boot into another image (with Slackware 12 you can use the initrd.img from the isolinux directory of the CD/DVD as initrd for coLinux) and install pkgtools. This can be done by downloading the pkgtools package from one of the Slackware mirror sites or by copying it from a CD/DVD, saving it to the root, /, directory. To install it run: gunzip pkgtools.tgz tar -xvf pkgtools.tar rm -R install #Not required anymore. Now you need to obtain a copy of some of the Slackware packages, either from CD/DVD or a mirror. You will only need the directories a, ap and n for now. Once obtained proceed to install the packages onto the new Slackware image. If using CD/DVD run: cd /mnt/cdrom/slackware/a installpkg -root /mnt/slackware *.tgz" cd ../ap installpkg -root /mnt/slackware *.tgz" cd ../n installpkg -root /mnt/slackware *.tgz" If you downloaded everything into a, ap and n directories, follow the steps above, replacing /mnt/cdrom with the loaction of the files. If you downloaded to a single directory run: cd /path/to/packages installpkg -root /mnt/slackware *.tgz Now reboot and change the bootparams so that you use the new Slackware image. You are now running Slackware, but pkgtools does not know whats installed. To fix this, gain access to the CD/DVD or downloaded files and redo the installation steps above, omiting the "-root /mnt/slackware" section. ----MassTranslated on 25 Dec 2004. ----MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:36:49 UTC 2006